


Last stand

by lostinthenight



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel 616, taskmaster - Fandom
Genre: Fist Fights, Hunters & Hunting, Murder, Strangulation, Tracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taskmaster is tired of putting up with deadpool so he decides to put a stop to it. He tracks him through the woods and they fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last stand

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea I have had for awhile.

Taskmaster sat out on his third day of tracking Deadpool through the Canadian wilderness. He was tired of Deadpool and all his nonsense. He was going to put a stop to it once and for all. He had been tracking his movements for the last few days. He had remained hidden in the shadows but not loosing track of deadpool. He was still trying to figure out a way to kill him. He was also hoping he would get deeper in the woods so there would be less of a chance someone would see them and try and stop the fight. He was trying to figure out what Deadpool was up to and why he was up here. He had heard rumors that he was tracking down an old abandoned weapon x lab. He wanted information about the test done on him. He figured that tomorrow he would make his move. They would be at the base and be alone. He did not need random hikers interfering with his mission to take out deadpool. He watched Deadpool make camp for the night. So he picked spot about half mile away to sleep. 

Taskmaster woke early the next morning and headed towards Deadpools camp. He was eating breakfast by the fire. Taskmaster watched him put out the fire and clean up camp and head out. Taskmaster followed at a safe distance. Just as he had suspected Deadpool entered and old ruin down building hidden by vines and overgrowth. He entered a few minutes later. He saw deadpool in a small room digging through a file cabinet. He walked up behind deadpool and jammed his sword through his back and stepped back as he fell to the floor. He then stabbed him through the head and left him there on the floor as he ran out of the room and found a safe place to hide in a closet a few door down. He heard groans about twenty minutes later as Wade started to wake up. He reached around for his shield and realized he had left it in the room with Wade. He mentally started cussing himself out at the stupid mistake. Now Wade would know with out a doubt who stabbed him. He heard foot steps in the hallway and Wades deep voice called out "Hey tasky I know your out there and I am coming for you. He held his breath as Wade entered the room he was hiding in. Deadpool looked around and exited the room. He opened the door and looked around. He saw his shield laying on the ground in the room. Its a trap. he decided to go for it. He sneaked out and grabbed the shield and hid back in the closet. A few minutes later he heard Wade enter the room again. He held his breath and backed into a dark corner of the closet. Wade looked around and left again. 

He left the closet and headed down the hallway carefully and was on the look out for Wade. He froze and ducked into the shadows. Wade was right around the corner. "Hey Tasky I know your out there and when I find you I will kill you" He ducked into another room and hid in the shadows. He heard Wade stop outside the door and He looked around for someplace to hide. He ducked behind a desk as Wade opened a door. Wade walked over to the desk and pushed on in. He yelped as he was smashed between the wall and heavy desk. Wade pushed the desk away and laughed as he saw Tony laying on the floor. Tony grabbed his shield and blocked Wades sword as he aimed for his head. Tony kicked Wades legs out from under him and took off. He headed for the exit but got lost in the maze of tunnels. He heard footsteps behind him. Wade was mad. Tony made a run for another room as Wade was on his trail. He looked for a window or anything that could get him out of here. He gave up looking and headed for another room. Wade caught up with him in the hallway and pushed him against the wall and drove a knife into his shoulder. He screamed and kicked Wade and took off. He hid in another room. He tore off part of his cape and wrapped up the wound. He was still bleeding pretty bad. He leaned up against the wall. He closed his eyes. 

Wade opened the door and looked at him. Tony was glad he was wearing a mask so Wade could not see the fear in his eyes. He had a feeling he may not make it out of here. Wade pinned him to the wall and asked. "why are you after me? "I was tired of your nonsense so I was going to teach you a lesson." Tony replied smugly. Wade reached over and ripped Tony's mask off. He then punched in in the nose breaking it. Tony screamed out in pain as blood ran down his face and down his throat. Tony summoned the last of his strength and punched Wade in the face then knocked him down. He ran and stumbled down the hallway. He was chocking on his blood. Wade came up behind him and grabbed him by the neck and started lightly chocking him. He whispered in his ear. "I am going to enjoy killing you. I have put up with you long enough. Nobody will even miss you." Tony struggled and tried elbowing Wade in the stomach or anything that could help him make his escape. Wade started chocking him harder. Tony started pulling at his arms and kicking. He tried screaming but no sound came out. Tony dropped to his knees as Wade chocked him harder. Tony was on the verge of passing out when Wade loosened his grip. "I am going to drag this out and make you suffer for as long as I can." Tony gasped for air and he struggled to stay on his knees. Wade gripped harder again as Tony fell down on his side as Wade kept chocking him. About five minutes later Tony decided he would trick him and hold his breath and play dead. Unknown to him Wade knew about this ability and kept gripping tighter until Tony stopped moving all together. He held his neck for another ten minutes before letting him drop unmoving to the floor. He sat on the floor and watched him for another hour so to make sure he did not wake up. He went out behind the building and dug a shallow grave. He came back in a drug Tony's body out and laid him in the grave. He put his mask over his face and laid his shield on his stomach and his sword by his legs. He filled the grave with dirt and hunted for some old wood. he made a headstone for him with a marker and placed it at the head of the grave. He placed some flowers on his grave. "it has been fun working with you. Sorry it had to end this way buddy. You were a great mercenary." He started walking away before turning around and taking one last look before walking away into the sunset.


End file.
